Colored LEDs as well as phosphor converted high power LEDs are attractive for use in large backlight panels as efficient high-brightness light sources. However, in certain applications, such as thin backlights for handheld display devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs and the like, it is desired to use thin side emitting light emitting devices as light sources.
A side emitting light emitting device is described in US 2006/0208269 A1, Kim et al, which describes a light emitting diode arranged on a substrate and under a reflective surface which is designed such that light from the light emitting diode is reflected towards the sides of the device by means of total internal reflection. Behind the reflective surface, on the opposite side from the LED, is arranged a scattering material in order to scatter and reflect back through the reflective surface light that has passed through the reflective surface, i.e. light not subject to total internal reflection on the reflective surface.
However, in order for the above device to work properly, the reflective surface must be slanted so that light coming from beneath is reflected to the sides by means of total internal reflection. Hence, the distance from the substrate to the reflecting surface must increase gradually towards the sides. This adds to the total thickness of the device. Further, in order to prevent light from leaving the scattering material through the top surface, the scattering material needs to have a substantial thickness, which also might add to the total thickness of the device.